


Balcony Chat

by labeth_midori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeth_midori/pseuds/labeth_midori
Summary: Padmé and Anakin are still trying to work out a name for their soon to be born child.***AKA My early attempt at writing Anidala that I decided to post anyway.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Balcony Chat

Anakin looked at his wife with adoration.

“What?” Padme asked.

“Nothing,” Anakin replied, smiling. “Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?”

Padme smiled back. “I’ve been tossing a few around in my mind, but nothing’s really stuck yet.”

“Oh.” Anakin walked over and leant beside her against the balcony railing. “Tell me some.”

Padme began to list off the names she had come up with, Anakin chuckling at a few of the more ridiculous ones.

“Don’t worry. We’ll come up with a great name. You’ll see,” he said. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Padme’s swollen belly. “What if we just start with a letter?”

“A letter?”

“Yes. We pick a first letter we like and figure out a name from there.”

“Hmm.” Padme thought for a moment then looked back at her husband, her eyes lit with the spark of inspiration. “That’s not a bad plan at all.”

“Hey, I’ve told you I’m good for more than just battling droids,” Anakin replied.

Padme rested her head on his shoulder. “Don’t you forget it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this over a year ago and wasn't going to post it, but now I just decided to go for it. I know it's really, really short and doesn't have any plot of any kind, but I still think it's kind of cute.
> 
> Any hoo, thanks for reading.


End file.
